1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery, positive electrode active material, and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Metal oxides having a layered rock-salt structure, such as lithium cobaltate, are currently used as high-voltage positive electrode active materials for lithium-ion batteries. However, since metal oxides have a capacity as low as 124 to 150 mAh/g, techniques for higher-capacity are underdevelopment, and intensive research on substitution materials is being carried out (refer to, for example, JP-2001-243951-A and JP-2001-155729-A).
Lithium cobaltate has a theoretical capacity approximately as high as 274 mAh/g. However, 55% of the theoretical capacity, which is approximately 150 mAh/g, is said to be the limitation of its use as positive electrode active material at present. For this reason, it is desired that the capacity of lithium cobaltate be increased.